


Dangerous

by Jen425



Series: The Greatest Heroes… [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Rescue, Revenge, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: They couldn’t kill him, but they weren’t foolish enough to let him wander.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Series: The Greatest Heroes… [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837234
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love Tsukasa. I love hurting him, too. I know you can’t tell quite yet but this series will focus on him as a capable and incredibly dangerous Great Leader. Most notably: he United worlds under Dai-Shocker’s banner as a teenager and I want an AU that shows how. The torture was… not in the plan.
> 
> You’ll begin seeing the ways Tsukasa might be more dangerous over the next few installments. Also this is more or less a giant Decade rewrite (I say knowing I could never match actual Decade’s perfection) and will include, among many things.  
>  \- Narutaki explanation   
>  \- several monster OCs of varying levels of redemption  
>  \- AR Phase Two Worlds (minus Zi-O)
> 
> Also this is the first pure and proper torture-and-then-rescue fic I’ve written in a while so I hope you enjoy!

When they usurp a boy who had United worlds before, they aren’t stupid enough to let him wander free.

The first job is to find him, of course. But that takes less time than perhaps it should. He’s injured, amnesiac, dressed in some ridiculous outfit and clutching his camera to him.

He doesn’t recognize them. He’s been wandering, unaware of who he is, injured.

They like it. It will make capturing him all the more simple.

  
  
  


Tsukasa goes with them, the monsters that appear before him, who threaten him. He scowls, but he knows he can’t fight back. Not without… something.

He’s forgotten what.

Besides, he’s tired, and it hurts, and he doesn’t remember anything. Maybe this will bring him answers.

  
  
  


They can’t kill him. It would, it  _ should _ be that simple. But they know that their efforts, the way the multiverse contorts to their will, would instantly break if they did so.

They don’t want to risk what he might do if he remembers them. Even if now he is all but docile in his cell. Glaring at those who pass it, who jeer. They hate not just his lack of vision but the way that even now he is powerful and composed and dangerous.

They don’t want someone who could fight back, if he remembers.

  
  
  


Tsukasa has been alone save occasionally jeering monsters and one meal delivered silently a day for over two weeks when someone finally opens his cell.

They’re on him before he can blink and he blocks out the memory itself but in the aftermath he can feel every ache and pain.

And that’s only the first time.

But somehow he knows that giving in will be worse. And at least it’s interaction longer than moments. At least the attacker had gently patted his cheek before dropping him to the floor. He thinks that it was the first time he’d felt any affection since… since…

_ “I’m sorry, Tsukasa.” _

Since someone.

They leave him in pain on the floor and yet ever time he makes sure to return their gazes. Somehow, he knows, if he could just remember… he could yet destroy them.

  
  
  


They go on like that, after. They make it worse. They let every being that had a grudge against their Great Leader rip a chunk out of him. Someone takes his clothes from him. Easier access for torture. More reasons for those who pass by to jeer.

Someone else, they know by the observation, took it as a suggestion.

The boy who had united worlds and still doesn’t remember smirks as though he isn’t scared, but it’s far more brittle than it once was.

It’s not enough.

Not if he still has not remembered.

Their Great Leader, Kamen Rider Decade, is forever a threat, until proven otherwise.

Breaking Kadoya Tsukasa is a loose end, difficult to tie.

  
  
  


Tsukasa would likely be broken already if he had something he knew he was missing. But he doesn’t. And nothing can hurt more than that ache of wishing for something to hold onto in all of this.

That’s his biggest conclusion: if he has no memories, he’s no one. He doesn’t exist, so nothing can truly hurt him.

He takes care to let his tears fall only when he can at least pretend no one else can see, facing away, feigning sleep. He wants… something.

The monster stares at him, face impassive. Takes his hand.

He can honestly say both his arms have probably been broken at least once. And his right leg. But he thinks he heals faster than humans. He doesn’t know how he knows how humans work.

The soft touch is such a treat, the ones who try to lure him in with kindness.

It is always a trick, but the short relaxation is worth it, even as he glares.

  
  
  


They weren’t expecting Kaitou Daiki. To be fair, they assumed he was a selfish, easily scared man. He would stay out of their way, and he would collect his little treasures.

They did not underestimate Kadoya Tsukasa and the allies he could yet make, but they underestimated those allies he did have.

Kadoya Tsukasa has a heart hidden under his evil smirk and a way of inspiring most monsters by his side the way they preferred. This coup was full of powerful beings but it was not honorable or correct to far too many. The few who do see Kaitou Daiki enter say nothing.

And, as for Kaitou Daiki himself…

Kadoya Tsukasa is his most precious treasure.

  
  
  


The man who enters his cell at least looks human, and he throws a blanket which Tsukasa catches. He blinks.

More than most, he thinks… does he recognize this man? He thinks he might.

He thinks that if he can trust anyone here, it might be him.

“Tsukasa,” the man says. “Do you recognize me?”

Tsukasa shakes his head. He’s learned that it’s easier not to speak. No one cares about his answers. And it hides any quivering in his voice.

He feels like if he tries to say something right now, with someone who he somehow thinks might be safe, he might finally give in and beg.

“Are you really amnesiac?”

He nods.

The man smiles, sadly.

“I did try and warn you,” he says. “But… hey, you got me out of a place like this, once.”

Oh.

“It’ll be faster if I carry you,” the man offers.

Tsukasa nods.

  
  
  


They’ve lost Kadoya Tsukasa and they know that somehow the boy who had United worlds at sixteen and survived a fight with nine incredibly powerful Kamen Riders will return. Somehow.

They’re terrified.

  
  
  


Tsukasa curls against Kaitou Daiki’s side to the other man’s obvious surprise and doesn’t know why he lets himself feel safe. Doesn’t know why he lets himself shake and cry.

“Tsukasa, what…” Daiki says, sadly. “What did they do to you?”

Tsukasa says nothing, for a long time, and by now he figures he probably but… he can’t bring himself to.

“They tried to break me,” he eventually gets out, glaring even as he stays all but clinging to the other man. “What… what do you want?”

Daiki smirks.

“The greatest treasures in any world,” he replies. “And you.”

Tsukasa nods.

“Okay,” he says softly.

(He doesn’t know how much the quiet acceptance feels like a gut punch to Kaitou Daiki.)

  
  
  


Someday, somehow, he’ll destroy them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or on my Toku only side blog @dancingqueen-mai (which I use like never)


End file.
